


Smile!

by ItzLeon



Category: Little Witch Academia, やがて君になる | Yagate Kimi ni Naru | Bloom Into You (Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Cuddles/Hand-Holding, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, no relation between chapters, rainy day, space/stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: Dianakko Week 2020 one-shots without relation between them.Day 1: Childhood FriendsDay 2: Cuddles/Hand-HoldingDay 3: Rainy DayDay 4: AUDay 5: Hurt/ComfortDay 6: Space/StarsDay 7: Free Day
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. A Weird Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my pals! Here we are trying to complete this marvelous week once and for all, I hope you gays (guys) like what I’ll write, see ya tomorrow!

A pair of little girls where playing in a beautiful garden on the outskirts of a manor, the day was perfect, the sun shined with all of its majesty on the big blue sky, the clouds where so fluffy that they resemble cotton candy, the grass where the girls were running had a beautiful light green color and the wind smelled like flowers

“Girls! Come in, its lunchtime” the voice of a middle age woman was heard from the inside of the manor 

“We’re going mommy!” Answered the girl with blonde locks “Akko hurry, my mum makes the best food in the whole world” She hurried her crimson eyed friend

“Goin’ goin’, let me take one last flower” Akko was stuck in some bushes for having chased a butterfly, when she got inside of them she found some beautiful blue flowers so she decide to collect some for the other girl

“And… ready! Take it Diana, this are for you” the little girl full of dirt and leafs handed a little bouquet to her best friend while she smiled with her toothless smile 

“Thank you very much Akko, but let’s go, it’s lunchtime” the little girl with blue eyes received the flowers with one hand and with the other she took Akko’s to start walking to her home

“Wait!” Akko stoped in her tracks before they enter the house

“What now Akko?” Diana asked with a little annoyance because her little tummy was hungry 

“I want to ask you a question!” She answered with excitement and a glint in her eyes

“Okay but do it quickly” Even if she was hungry she will not deny to answer a question to Akko ‘cause she really liked to see her friend get excited when she heard her really brilliant answers, also, Akko’s questions where always funny

“Will you marry me?” Akko said happily 

“What?” The confusion was notorious in the voice and gestures of Diana

“Will you marry me?” The little brunette asked for the second time 

“No” Answered the blue eyed one with a frown

“Why?!” Screamed the Japanese girl while she crossed her arms and make a cute pout

“Because we are too young, my mum says only big people can get married”

“Okay…” Akko said with resignation, her pout was still on her little face, when suddenly her gesture of sadness and tantrum changed for one of determination “but when we grow up you’ll have to marry me!” She screamed with happiness 

“Deal! now let’s go eat” 

In those moments neither of them known what they were saying, or well, one of them didn’t 

*18 years later*

“Umm… hey, Diana?” The, not so little, crimson eyed girl stopped dead and caught the attention of her, now a days, girlfriend 

The years had passed, Diana had lost her parents, Akko went back to Japan, both of them lost contact with the other one for a long time, it looked like if their little childhood friendship had ended, but, by some weird fate thing, they met again, the conditions weren’t the best ‘cause both of them had changed 

They weren’t anymore the little cute children that played and run on the outskirts of the Cavendish manor, Diana wasn’t anymore the friendly and kind girl that played without worries, Akko wasn’t anymore the fearful little girl that enjoyed to mock people, both of them had grown and changed, also, the way they reunited was ‘weird’ to say at least

*Freshman year*

_“We’re here!” A teenager with Asian features, a ginger girl, and a pale with reddish eyes gal where coming out from what it looked was the stage of the Luna Nova’s theater_

_“Lotte, Sucy, we did it! Yay!” The brunette girl exclaimed while she come completely out of the little passage_

_“Akko?” A blonde girl whispered to herself when she saw the no so gentle entrance of her will-be schoolmates… ___

__

__And although at the beginning they looked that they hate each other everything went just fine, their relationship had changed again, they weren’t anymore the best friends that they were in their childhood or the rivals they were in high school or even the beautiful couple they were in their college years, now 18 years after they get separated for the first time their relationship was going to change again_ _

__

__“What’s the matter sweetheart?” Diana turned to see her nervous girlfriend that had her eyes stuck on the floor and was playing with her hands “Are you alright?” She asked with concern_ _

__“N-no… well I am, but I’m not?” Akko release a nervous chuckle and looked up to see her other friends and take a big breath_ _

__The nine girls were walking in the halls of the college, all of them were in their last year of their careers, a new chapter of life was about to start and Diana didn’t know hers was going to be a really special one_ _

__Lotte, one of Akko’s bestfriends, looked directly to the eyes of her nervous friend and smiled with sweetness while she nod with encouragement_ _

__All of their friends were looking at Akko with smiles in their faces, some of the looked a little more excited than the others, Hannah and Barbara seemed that they were about to explode of happiness, Amanda just winked her eye to Akko and give her a thumbs-up, Sucy was denying with her head with a little and nearly nonexistent smile, Constanze took out her phone a start recording and at last Jasminka had stopped eating to appreciate what was about to happen_ _

__Diana’s heart started to beat in anticipation, she didn’t knew why but to see all of her friends and girlfriend in such a suspicious way thrilled her for some reason_ _

__“Girls, what’s happening?” The blonde asked and unconsciously she took her hands to her chest_ _

__“Okay, come on, you can do it, do it they way your rehearsed it, do it for her” Akko was whispering to herself with her eyes closed while she was breathing heavily to calm herself_ _

__While all of this was happening all of their other schoolmates started to get close out of curiosity to appreciate the scene that was developing in front of them, it didn’t matter the grade nor the career they were studying, every single one of them knew about Akko and Diana and all of them were in love of their beautiful relationship, so, if the thing that was happening had to do something with them it had to be something really special, even some of the teachers got close to the scene to see what was happening with more clarity and know if they had to lecture Akko or one of her problematic friends, obviously they didn’t get close to find out about the beautiful love story that was blooming in their halls_ _

__Akko opened her eyes and saw the big amount of students that were surrounding them  
“They are a lot more people that we thought…” she said with panic _ _

__“Come on! You can do it Akko! Do it for your girl!” Amanda screamed with encouragement, thanks to this all of their other schoolmates started screaming words of encouragement to Akko, they didn’t know why they where doing it but, hey! Supporting a pal is alway a good thing_ _

__When Diana saw so many people surrounding her, her two bestfriends by her side smiling sweetly at her and her girlfriend in front of her an inexplicable desire to cry came to her, a beautiful idea had formulated in her mind but she wasn’t sure if that was the thing that was about to happen_ _

__“Okay, this is my only chance, all or nothing, you can do it Kagari!” Akko give herself a couple of slaps on both of her cheeks and looked Diana once again with a nervous smile_ _

__“H-hello” she said with nervousness while she did an awkward greeting gesture with her hand_ _

__“H-hi” Diana answered with a broken voice, thanks to the lump in her throat_ _

__By this moment everyone was in complete silence, the only sound was the sudden sound of cellphones taking photos or recording_ _

__“Alright, this is way more difficult that I thought, but, I have a couple of questions for you that I expect you to answer them with all of your sincerity, if that’s okay for you” Akko was avoiding Diana’s sight at all costs_ _

__“O-of course” Diana answered after a couple of seconds_ _

__“S-so, first of all, do you remember the deal we do eighteen year ago?” Akko asked between a couple of nervous laughs_ _

__“When we were kids? I’m not sure” Diana low her hands from her chest and took the ones of her friends_ _

__“Well, eighteen years ago you made a deal with me, at the time I asked you, you said no, but, you also said you would do it when we grew up” Akko looked up to finally see Diana and smile at her fearfully, it was if someone had catched her doing something she shouldn’t be doing_ _

__Diana’s eyes became wide with realization, a small gasp came out of her lips, the girl release Hannah’s hand and take it to mouth_ _

__“And as you said you don’t remember your promise I’ll ask you that question again” the girl turned around to Amanda who took out a small box of her pocket and handed to her with a strong slap on the shoulder_ _

__“Diana, after knowing you all of this years, after seeing you cry, laugh and get mad, after seeing you accomplish your goals and exceed big obstacles I’ve decide that I want to be by your side a lot more of years, I want to take you in my arms in your lows and look at you with proudness every time I’ll saw you, therefore I would want to know if you would like to make me the happiest girl in the world and…” Akko said all of this while seeing Diana in the eyes with a sweet smile, she took both of Diana’s hands in hers, a couple of tears escaped from her own eyes, and, just before she was about to ask her last question she took a couple of steps back and she got in one knee to proceed to see Diana with adoration_ _

__“And I would like to know if you, Diana Elizabeth Cavendish, would give me, Atsuko Kagari, the honor of being your wife?” She opened the small case to reveal a beautiful gold ring decorated with a gorgeous sapphire_ _

__Diana was in shock, tears come out of her eyes like waterfalls, she didn’t believed what was happening, the poor girl was shaking, she turn her head to both sides to see Hannah and Bárbara crying while giving her exciting nods, they were hugging each other with anxiety._ _

__She turned around to see her friends that were equally looking at her with anticipation, Lotte was also crying and was squeezing Sucy’s arm with strength, the mushroom lover was looking at Diana with seriousness but with approval at the same time._ _

__She turned around to see all of her schoolmates that were waiting for an answer._ _

__She turned around to saw her teachers that were looking at them with a motherly-like smile_ _

__And at the end, she turned around to see Akko, she look at her directly in the eyes, she looked at those crimson eyes that she have always loved, those beautiful eyes that seemed to be stars that were steal from the nightsky, she look to those beautiful eyes and once again she saw that cute little girl that enjoyed to take flowers from her garden and give them to her, she saw that curious girl that liked to take her hand to explore the forest, she saw once again that beautiful girl that she all those years ago promise to marry with…_ _

__“Yes” she said in a little whisper and she cleaned her tears_ _

__“Yes yes yes!” She started saying it louder while she jumped “obviously yes!”_ _

__Akko let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and took out the ring from the case to put it on Diana._ _

__In the moment when Diana said ’yes’ all of the girls and teachers exploded in claps and happiness screams for the new fiancées_ _

__After giving the ring to her now, fiancée the Japanese girl got up and took her in a love-filled embrace, small sobs escaped from her because of the fear she had felt all of the day_ _

__After a couple of seconds Akko broke the hug to see Diana on the eye, she put their foreheads together and just before she closed the missing distance she said:_ _

__“Thank you” and after eighteen years she closed the deal with a cute kiss._ _


	2. Hold Me (One Last Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana wish she could’ve at least said goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but I hope is enough for you gays (guys)   
> See ya tomorrow!

Tell me, am I in your dreams?   
‘Cause you certainly are in mine

If I were the one reading your future, would I see myself in there?  
‘Cause I want you by my side 

I just want to know if you are the one...

That’s what I would’ve asked you long ago,  
Now I just want to know   
Where did you go?

Take your hand in mine  
Makes my heart go wild

Hug me from behind   
Makes my mind go blank

Tell me, is it going to be like this forever?  
Are we going to stay like this forever?

‘Cause I thought you were the one for me,   
I thought your hand was going to be the one to hold me together 

‘Cause the first time I get in your embrace I felt the happiest I’ve ever been   
And when you finally let go of me all I felt was emptiness 

Is this really how is it going to be?

I remember you promised me we were going to be “happy together”  
So tell me, why did you leave me?

I remember you said you loved me  
Then tell me, where are you now?

Take your hand in mine  
Makes my heart go wild

Hug me from behind   
Makes my mind go blank

Tell me, is it going to be like this forever?  
Are we going to stay like this forever?

Why did you have to be so selfish?  
And at the same time so selfless…

If you were here I’m sure I would have been inside your arms  
But now I just have a vague memory of your crimson eyes

Every night I ask myself why did I let you go  
Even though I didn’t know that day was the last time I’ll say “goodbye”   
Because, you know, if I knew, I at least would have had the time to keep your smile close to my heart

Let me take your hand in mine (one last time)

Please hug me from behind (one last time)

Promise me it is going to be like this forever  
Swear to me we are going to stay like this forever

…Or at least come back to me (one last time)

_20XX - 20XX  
In here lies Atsuko Kagari, the one that warmed our hearts with her magic and enthusiasm for making people smile._

_“I’ll work hard to become a witch who can make everyone smile. Because to me, magic is the most wonderful thing in the entire world”_

_-Atsuko Kagari ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background song: https://youtu.be/GPUg7n8-M6o


	3. Would You Notice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is rain such a depressing thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gays (guys)! Is me again, this is my third shot for this week, today’s prompts was “Rainy Day” but I change the things a little to spice things up!

A room this big has never felt this small.

Why do I feel this way? I have everything I ever wanted, I have real friends, I have people who believe in me, I have the magic that I always flattered…so… why do I feel this emptiness? is that perhaps **I** am not enough.

I turned to see my entire bedroom.

Both my teammates are sleeping, enjoying the beautiful kingdom of dreams, which, apparently, I am not welcome, the room feels cold, raindrops can be heard tapping on the window, the little moonlight that enters through the glass illuminates the room, there is really nothing to appreciate, a large desk, a solo bed and a bunk bed, I’ve always believed that this is a considerably large room for at least three people.

I get up from my bed and walk to the door.

For a long time now I have wanted to sleep and never wake up again, I have done everything I always wanted and now I don't know what to do, I feel like I no longer have anything to do at all, I could disappear and no one would notice.

I go out and begin to wander the corridors of the prestigious academy I attend, the only illumination is still the moon, which I feel is watching me with contempt.

What am I doing here? Do I really deserve it? I have done nothing but annoy people with my mere existence, right?

I see the dining room, my stomach growls in protest, lately I have not been hungry either, I move away and change direction, now I am heading to the nearest exit, the walls of the academy also imprison me.

What would my ‘self’ from a couple of months ago would think about my ‘self’ from now? It is extraordinarily surprising how just a few weeks ago my life seemed the best in the world. How did it come to this?

The cold raindrops that touch my skin make me feel chills, the slight night breeze is quite pleasant, I begin to walk through the Luna Nova gardens without any destination, but within minutes I noticed that I am heading to the tower where it is now the almost useless philosopher's stone.

I can't understand the reason of my feelings, or rather, my lack of them, nothing makes me feel happiness anymore, my lack of magical potential no longer bothers me, because I already know the reason why I'm different, I'm no longer surprised to see some new food at lunch, because thanks to the restoration of magic the economy of Luna Nova increased and we no longer have to live with a diet based on potatoes, I no longer feel that excitement that I felt when I managed to make a transfiguration spell fairly well, I really don’t understand! What is happening to me?

I enter the first floor of the tower in absolute silence, its interior is in almost complete darkness, but it doesn’t matter at all, there is enough light to at least see the steps, I go up the tower little by little, the rain gets stronger, I hope it calms down soon. I get to the floor where the brooms normally depart, I put on my hood and sit down to appreciate the view

What am I missing?! The emptiness inside me consumes me little by little, I think that at some point I will only be a shell of the person I once was, there will be no more smiles or words of encouragement, if I already know what is going to happen, why not speed things up? It is more than logical that no one is going to miss me at all

I get up and go to the edge of the tower, I appreciate, for what I believe would be the last time, the distant lights of Blytonbury, I look at the now green Arcturus forest, I see the cloudy night sky and I managed to see the Big Dipper that I’m quite sure is shining in disappointment ...

Is this really the end of my story?

For some reason that I really don’t understand, tears begin to come out of my tired eyes and even more strange a little chuckle turns into a complete laugh, I don't know if I’m having an anxiety attack or if I am already losing my mind, but hey that really doesn't matter anymore.

I close my eyes and recite for the last time that phrase that has accompanied me for so many years

"A believing heart is my magic"

What a cheesy phrase! I can't believe that was Chariot's catchphrase for so long… 

It doesn't matter anymore either.

I had already made the decision, there was no turning back, I took the decisive step, as I fell my mind was invaded by what I would come to miss, I saw the smiles of my friends, I heard the words that my idol and teacher once told me, full years of my life happened once again in mere seconds …

_“.... I know it is. That's what makes you special, Akko. That magic within you ...no one else can rival"_

"Diana!"

I opened my eyes, I noticed a flash of light approaching to me on this rainy night, I felt a hand take my wrist, I turned to see whoever saved me and all I saw were blue eyes full of concern and anger, I saw some beautiful mint colored locks drenched in rainwater, I saw the beautiful face of an angel.

"Atsuko! What the hell do you think you're doing?! "

My angel screamed to me as she descended to the ground, I didn’t answer, I just stared at her.

A few moments passed and we finally touched solid ground, the angel dismounted her broom and turned to look me directly in the eyes, just at the moment when she was going to yell at me her face changed completely, all her anger had vanished and now she only had concern in her look, she carefully approached to me as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Akko, what is it?"

She asked with a tone of despair that I had never heard her use, I didn’t answer what she asked, I just collapsed, I fell on my knees and cried while repeating over and over again

"Forgive me, please forgive me"

I covered my face with my hands and between sobs I said one more time

"Diana, please forgive me"

Apparently she didn’t understand anything of what was happening, which it is understandable, I would also be confused and worried if I find one of my friends in the middle of the night while they fall from a tower and when they get to the ground all they do is apologize and cry, but right now I'm not in the mood to empathize with someone.

"Sorry for not being enough, sorry for everything I've done to you, forgive me for existing!"

I had already uncovered my face while I was telling her all this, between sobs I turned to see her with supplication in my eyes, she only looked at me with tears in her own eyes but she didn’t say a thing.

"I know that I have done nothing more than annoy all of you with my dreams and my stupidity, I know that you stayed by my side out of pity, don't be afraid to admit it, I already know"

The rain has not stopped, so it kept wetting me, since Diana did not say anything I decided to turn to the ground and cover my face once more, the seconds passed and I didn’t hear anything besides the drops of the rain falling so I assumed that my perfect angel had really abandoned me, I don’t move on purpose but my back goes up and down irregularly due to the sobs that are coming out of me.

I was not going to move from there for a long time, and now I had less desire to do so, because apparently my assumption was true and that girl with blue eyes was only my friend out of grief, and since I was already alone once again, I decided to scream with everything my lungs could give

Just as I finished my cry of despair I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

I hear the sobs of the person who holds me, I feel their regret with this simple embrace 

"I'm so sorry Akko, I'm really am"

It was the only thing she said. We both continued crying for what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a few minutes, neither of us spoke or moved, I was still in her embrace and she was still holding me as tightly as her tired body could manage.

It was true that words were not necessary to demonstrate everything we could have said, but anyways I felt that I should say something

"Why?"

I asked in an almost inaudible whisper, I guess she heard me because she separated a little so she could turn to see me

"Why do you apologize? You have done nothing wrong "

I ask a second time without looking into her eyes

“That I haven’t done anything wrong? Oh Akko, I have made the worst mistake of all"

She took my face in her hands and began to caress my cheek with her thumb.

"And what is that mistake?"

“I made you doubt about yourself, that's what I did. You are more than enough, I am by your side because that makes me happy, your dreams and your goals are really beautiful "

Her words are beautiful and they sound sincere, but how is she so sure that I really am enough?

"But tell me, if I go, who would notice that I was even here?"

I answered with spite

“Your friends, your professors, your classmates, all those people who you marked with your enthusiasm would notice, they would notice that a star fade, you should not notice it but they are all happier with you around them, Akko, you make people change for the better "

"Diana ... would you notice it?"  
My question came out with a notorious tone of desperation and pleading, but it’s logical, the person that I like the most in this world would notice my departure?  
By the time I asked this I had finally fixed my gaze on her beautiful sky blue eyes.

My angel was speechless, it seemed she wanted to say something but nothing came out from her lips, only sighs and strange sounds

"Would you notice?

I said again but now with more sadness because apparently her answer would be no, a couple of seconds passed and she just snorted

"Give me a second please"

That was the only thing she answered, before speaking again she got up from the ground, she closed her eyes and she took a couple of breaths

"Akko, I'm not good at this ..."

She made a couple of hand gestures to represent the situation

"I do not know how to express my emotions and I do not understand those of others, all my life I have had to confine the sentimental part of myself because of my past, and right now I do not know what I feel, I do not understand why my chest hurts only when I think that for a moment you thought about leaving me, I don't know why I'm angry with you if you seem to be suffering, feelings are not formulas that I can learn and understand, you know? "

She held out her hand for me to get up, and even though when I was already standing she never let go of me.

"I don't understand the reasons, but, I understand that my heart ..."

She brought my hand to her chest

"Beats for you, so if you don't do it for yourself, do it for me, please stay by my side"

She smiled sadly at me, I saw her eyes and I smiled at her alike

"I don't know what you want me here for, but if that makes you smile I'll stay ..."

This cold night the weather was sad, but I think that maybe by your side I could be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you may read, English is not my first language and sometimes I mess things with my writing 
> 
> Background song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/GLHAcAkdB8M


	4. Bloom Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you!”
> 
> “I’m sorry...”
> 
> “Of course... I’m sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may predict this is kinda (sort of) a Bloom Into You!AU 
> 
> Diana is Touko Nanami and Akko is Koito Yuu, the chapter I decide to rewrite is chapter 34 (it’s my personal favorite of all of the manga chapters), I’m not completely satisfied with this one but I hope you gays (guys) like it
> 
> PD: it’s 3 AM in my country and I don’t know what I’m doing, sorry for any mistakes

_I follow her with my eyes, waiting for my opportunity. If she knew what I’m about to do, it would be better for her_

_Stretch your hand now… before you suffocate_

“There is nothing else happening before the next committee meeting, and the meeting will probably just consist in a bunch of regular reports”

It’s been a week since we, the student council, made our play for the annual Samhain festival, Diana has been a lot more relaxed since then.

“So that means we have nothing left to do today”

Yeah, she looks better now that the whole festival affair has ended. Right now we are all in the student council office, Diana is giving the instructions as always, Hannah and Barbara are at her right side drinking some tea, Lotte is taking notes, Amanda is just checking her laptop, and me? Well I’m just hearing her beautiful voice while looking at her smooth blonde hair

“Agh! This had become a little too boring!” 

Amanda is really not well known for being a patient person at all

“It’s not easy to believe we were so overwhelmed just with the festival”

Lotte said to no one but at the same time to all of us

“Hannah, is that a script? Is it from the theater club?”

The ginger girl asked out of curiosity

“This? Yes, it is the one we are working with now” 

Hannah answered with her typical cockiness 

“Han, I know we have nothing left to do, but this are still student council hours”

Diana start lecturing her friend 

“You are too serious Diana…”

And then they start to have a small discussion, nothing to serious, I wasn’t interested at all so I turned to another side to hear what where Lotte and Amanda talking about

“Hey, Lotte, have you noticed that Diana is a lot more relaxed now than when we were preparing the festival”

“I think you are right”

Yep, it is very obvious, she just looks different, in a good way, but different 

“Okey Han, Why don’t we take the rest of the day off?

Diana announced to everyone with a sigh 

“We agree!” 

Hannah and Barbara said in unison 

“Yeah!”

Amanda exclaimed with a smile on her face.

After she announced that, we all started packing our things, Hannah and Barbara were the firsts to go, they said they had something important to do, Amanda was the next one, she just left without saying nothing to no one, Lotte was the next to go, she said her goodbyes to us and left

“Let 's go!” 

Diana was the one waiting for me, since my house is close to the train station she usually uses to go home we start to walk together to have some company, we get out of the school grounds as we talk about some stuff her class was going to do next week, I think they are going to a field trip or something, she asked me if I wanted a souvenir from the place they were going to visit 

“Maybe a postcard?”

I said with confusion, I don’t know the place they were going so I didn’t knew what to answer 

“Pffft” 

Did she just laugh at my expense?

“Well, I don’t know a lot about wherever you are going to!”

I make a pout with my face but then I just laugh alike her, after our laughs fade we had a very awkward silence, since the day I decided I was going to tell her the truth all my interactions had become very awkward, she seems not to notice but I’m quite sure just doesn’t care at all

“The weather sure got cold lately”

Thanks the nine she decide to start a new conversation 

“Yeah…”

I’m sure am stupid, aren’t I?

“I quite like autumn, I wish every season felt this way”

“W-well then, what if we wander for a little?”

Nailed it

“Sure! Let’s go take a walk”

She out of nowhere took my hand and she started walking to I don’t know were, her hand was warm as always, I will always ask myself, how does she have such soft hands?!

We walked through the town without a specific destination until we get to the park that is in front of the ’Last Wednesday Society’ cafe, my personal favorite cafe.

“We have been here before, right? You have change since then”

I said to her, we left our bags on a nearby bench as we started walking to the weird rocks bridge that it is in the small lake of the park

“I’ve change?”

Diana said to me in a question tone

“You were so much more stubborn last time we were here...”

She was in front of me when we started crossing the bridge

“I think now you listen to what I have to say, I think I like you a lot more now!”

She was one plate apart from me when I said that

“Thank you, everything is thanks to you”

She continued walking through the plates

“You kept your promise, Akko”

“You helped me with the play as you promised”

“You didn’t fell in love with someone”

“You didn’t hate me”

“And you stayed by my side”

“You haven’t been more than nice with me”

She stopped dead in her tracks when she got in the middle of the lake

“You know Akko, you haven’t changed at all”

Yeah sure, I haven’t change 

“Hey Akko, it would make me really happy if you stay like this with me”

Until this moment she wasn’t facing me, but while she said that she turned around to look at me.

This can’t stay like this, I have to tell her, everything is going to be fine, will still be by her side, and I’m sure she is going to change again eventually, until one day…

One day…

She was looking at me with confusion, I guess it was because I didn’t say a thing after her request. 

My body act against my will, it took the final step to be in the same plate as her, we nearly felt to the lake thanks to the fact that the plates are really small

“Hey, be more careful”

She said with surprise as she try to gain her balance again, I looked her in the eyes and right then and there I lose control, I finally kissed her, it was a really fast kiss, just a small peck

“I’m sorry” 

I kinda muttered ’cause my face was hidden in her chest, with the little decency I had left I separated my face from her.

“I’ve changed to…”

I took a step back to the plate behind me and then I hid my face in my hands

“D-Diana… I-I love you!”

I cried, a couple of seconds passed and she didn’t say anything, for a moment I thought I was maybe in a really bad dream

“I’m sorry”

That was all she said, I uncovered my face and all I saw was an uncomfortable Diana looking anywhere but me.

“Of course…”

I started walking backwards

“I’m sorry…”

I finally turned around and I started running.

I’m such an idiot!  
Idiot!  
Idiot!  
Idiot!

————————

I’m an idiot

“Diana, I love you…”

I thought Akko wasn’t capable of falling in love with me, I was convinced.

And I took advantage of her…

Does she loves me?  
Since when?  
How many times I forced her to stay quiet?  
How many lies I forced her to say?

Akko…

“I’m sorry”

“Of course…”

“I’m sorry!”

And she just ran away

“No! Please wait!”

**I love you**

I froze

I’m afraid, I’m afraid of being loved

Because _“I love you this way”_ means the same as _“I will stop loving you if you stop being this way”_ , right?

That’s the reason I thought Akko was such a nice person, because she couldn’t love me…

No! She is still nice, I need to go after her, I’m going to reach her and…!

And…

What I’m going to tell her?

I can’t believe I’m scared of Akko…

Akko have change too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah! 
> 
> (That’s just my sleep deprived self, don’t worry folks!)
> 
> Please comment! Reading your opinions makes my day
> 
> Background song: https://youtu.be/DlkA0mOzzO4


	5. Yeah, You’ll Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadette is sure Diana is going to be a great witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! This is the fifth day of the week, today’s prompt is “Hurt/Comfort” I really hope you gays (guys) like this shot, I think this one was the most difficult one to write, anyways the song used in this chapel is:
> 
> Dear Theodosia (feat. Ben Folds)- Regina Spektor, Ben Folds
> 
> (Is some sort of a cover of the one from Hamilton, it’s part of the “The Hamilton Mixtape”)

_“...You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you_

__

__

_If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday”_

“Can you sing it once more?”

A little girl with blue eyes asked to her mother 

“Diana honey, it’s time for you to go to bed” 

The woman answered

“But mother! I’m not sleepy” 

The girl exclaimed with a cute pout on her face

“Let’s make a deal then, I’ll sing the song again if…”

The woman with equally beautiful blue eyes started saying to her daughter 

“Yes?”

The little one said with anticipation 

“If... this time you sing with me!”

The older one finally said

“Okey!”

Both of them were in the bedroom of the younger one, which was laying in her bed ready to sleep. The girl’s room was quite big for a 7 year old kid but, would you blame them? They were part of the Cavendish family, one of the wealthiest and ancient families in all Europe, also, they were a very well respected family in the magical world thanks to their history as powerful healers

These two women in specific were Bernadette Cavendish, the current head of the house, and Diana Cavendish, her predecessor and only daughter.

As every night Lady Bernadette went to her daughter’s room to tuck her in bed and to sing to her her favorite lullaby song, this moment of the day was a very valued moment for both of them, ‘cause even though they were mother and daughter, thanks to Bernadette’s responsibilities as the head of the house and Diana’s education to become a witch they weren’t together most of the time, and it was just in moments like this one that they could enjoy the company of each other.

It’s also worth to say that Lady Bernadette was sick, since she was young her body was fragile and weak, and when she gave birth to Diana her condition worsened, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to see her daughter grow, so she really treasured every moment she was by her daughter’s side because she knew one day she would have to go.

Diana wasn’t dumb, she may be young but that didn’t mean she was stupid, she also knew her mother was sick, she didn’t knew why or when was she going the get better but she understood why her mother was always working in her room, either ways she was happy they could share this moments together, she is quite sure they would have a lots more memories to made.

*one year later*

“Diana dearie, come here please” 

It was a summer evening when Lady Bernadette requested the presence of her beloved daughter, even though the sun was shining majestically on the outside of the manor Bernadette’s bedroom was cold

“Yes, mother?” 

Diana was slightly confused, she didn’t know the reason her mother wanted to see her at this hour, and even more strange she didn’t understand why when she was going to her mother’s room the doctor who was attending her mother looked at her with sadness in his eyes

“Come sit here, I would like to make you a request”

The older woman was sitting on her bed, her back was laying on the top of the bed and while Diana was coming closer she started to have a coughing attack 

“Mother! Are you alright!”

The younger Cavendish ran to her mother’s side to check if she was okey 

“Don’t worry Diana, I’m quite alright”

Bernadette said with a forced smile in her face, gesture that Diana notice but didn’t mentioned 

“What is your request, mother?”

Diana was now sitting in a chair at the left side of her mother’s bed, she was holding one of her weak hands with caution 

“First of all I want to tell you that I love you my little princess, I’m proud of you Diana, be sure to remember that”

The woman said to her daughter with a real smile this time

“What are you saying mother? I’m sure you’ll be here to tell me that in the future”

The heiress said with a notable confusion and innocence 

“I’m sure I’ll be, don’t I?”

A small bittersweet chuckle escape from her lips

“Anyways, dearie, I’m a little sleepy, would you sing for me?”

Bernadette asked to her daughter 

“Of course, can I lie next to you?”

She said as she got of the chair she was sitting on

“Sure thing sweetheart, come lie with me”

First of all Diana helped her mother to lie down properly and then she put herself at her mother’s side holding her hand

_“Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes  
You have your mother's name”_

The blue eyed girl started to sing with her cute voice

_“When you came into the world  
You cried and it broke my heart”_

____

Out of nowhere she felt a couple of tears forming in her eyes 

____

_“I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart”_

____

Her mother was looking at her with tired eyes and a shining smile

____

_“You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you”_

____

The older woman started humming at the rhythm of the song

____

_“If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday”_

____

Bernadette started crying as she squeezed Diana’s hand

____

“Are you okay mom?”

____

Diana stopped her chanting 

____

“Yeah dearie, please continue”

____

The Cavendish head said

____

_“My father wasn't around”_

____

Diana continued

____

_“My father wasn’t around”_

____

Bernadette sang the second line

____

_“I swear that I'll be around for you”_

__

They sang in unison, at this moment Diana was smiling too

__

_“I'll do whatever it takes”_

__

Diana was happy she was with her mother, she was the only person that really cared about her because she was Diana, not Diana Cavendish

__

_“I'll make a million mistakes”_

__

Bernadette knew this was the last time she would sing besides her daughter 

__

_“I'll make the world safe and sound for you”_

__

They sang together again

__

_“Will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you,  
We'll make it right for you”_

__

The song was about to end and Diana wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen.

__

When Diana was about to sing the last verse Bernadette stopped her with a single glance as she started singing that last and beautiful verse

__

_“If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday”_

__

As the song was ending Bernadette’s voice started fading 

__

“Come closer dearie”

__

She said with a cough, Diana did as she was said, she came closer to her mother which all of her strength took Diana’s hand with both of hers 

__

_“Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday”_

__

The strength in Bernadette’s grip was vanishing 

__

“Thank you Diana”

__

Was the last thing she said before closing her eyes

__

“Mother?”

__

Diana’s heart was beating in fear

__

“Mother are you alright?”

__

She tried to move Bernadette’s body with no avail 

__

“Mommy?”

__

Tears started streaming out of her young eyes, she touch her mother’s hand once again but it was cold

__

“Who I’ll blow you away if you are not here?”

__

She asked to the air.

__

__

That beautiful summer evening was the day Bernadette Cavendish left this world.

__

__

*nine year later (present day)*

_It has been nine years since you passed away, a lot of things happened in those years, I got into Luna Nova (as I’ve told you before), I saved the academy a couple of times from bankruptcy, I met a lot of people, I even met my idol! Shiny Chariot was my astrology teacher, can you believe it?!_

_I also met Atsuko Kagari, an hyperactive girl obsessed with Chariot, the first day we met she literally claim she would be the best witch of all times, she said she would make people smile with her magic, at first I thought she was extremely naive and dumb in some sort of way, she couldn’t fly a broom and she thought she could be the greatest witch, what a joke!_

_But you know, as the time passed I realized she wasn’t bad at all, yeah she was too optimistic and an extremist but either ways she accomplished what I could never do, she even went to our house to get me back, she didn’t let me give up my studies and friends!_

_Also, apparently, she was the “chosen one”, that means she was the wielder of the Claiomh Solais, when I first discovered that fact I was little jealous of her, I couldn’t understand why she, a girl from a non witch family, could be the one to restore magic, but at the end I figured it out, her power was so raw and at the same time so beautiful, she can make any sad person smile, her mere presence is like having a star by your side, and when I finally understand that, I knew that it was real “A believing heart is your magic” when I finally get to understand her I knew those words were more than a catchphrase, because even at my worst moments her heart believed in me, she believed that I could be better, that I could face everything, and in those moments when I saw her eyes full of passion and her smile shining for me I felt the magic running through my veins._

_Anyways, I will like to tell you more about her but I need to go, I’m sure you would have loved her if you could have met her._

_-With love, Diana Cavendish_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Let 's go Diana! We are going to be late!” 

A girl with beautiful red eyes exclaimed to me while knocking my door with insistence 

“I’m going Akko, let me take my hat” 

I don’t know if I could blow everyone away by myself, but I know that this quirky girl sure blew my heart… 

“Come on! The girls are waiting for us!” 

Yeah, she doesn’t know yet but I’m sure she’ll be the next one to sing by my side... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any mistakes you may read, comment your opinions if you guys want to, and see ya tomorrow!


	6. I’ll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you talking to?”
> 
> “The Shiny Rod, I’m sure he was taking care of me”
> 
> “Yeah, I’m also pretty sure he was”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s late, I know it probably has to many mistakes and I know maybe doesn’t counts as “Space/Stars” but I don’t care, gays (guys) I hope you enjoy this thing product of my Mexican Insomnia©️

“Hey hey hey! Don’t worry Diana, I’ll be back before you even notice I left, it’s just a small trip to the Moon Forest, in and out!” 

A young Asian girl was saying to her blonde girlfriend while she was shoving random things inside a medium size red backpack 

“I know Akko, but either way, I’m not comfortable with you going to a fairly new magic forest in the middle of nowhere just because you can speak with fairies, there are a lot of witches that can speak with them! I know how to speak with them! Why did they have to choose you?” 

Diana exclaimed angrily, she just couldn’t believe why out of nearly every witch in Europe the “oh-so-prepared” explorers had to select her girlfriend, yeah, she knew Akko was a great witch and a really brave person but, why?!

Then of course, she didn’t doubted about the capabilities of her girlfriend, she just was worried about the fact that the Moon Forest was discovered barely two years ago after the restoration of magic, and it wasn’t explored at all, there were still places that no one dare to pass thanks to the fact that maybe in those specific spots were living all kinds of magical creatures, dangerous magical creatures to be more specific.

“It’s just going to be a month, and Diana you know why I’m the chosen one, and always remember, it might be dark inside, but there are still stars shining in the sky, I’ll come back here in a month and we are going to have a date, what do you think of that?”

Akko said with her bag already in her back, she was wearing the most comfortable clothes she had, denim jeans, a pair of black sports shoes, a white t-shirt and a red hoodie, her wand was tied up in her waist with her old Luna Nova red ribbon.

The reason why she was the witch chosen among all of the ones in Europe was that she was once the wielder of the Claiomh Solais and the savior of magic, therefore a lot of people believed that she had some kind bond with magical creatures, this belief has not been proven yet but either ways the explorers preferred to have her by their side, also is worth to say that even if Diana was also once kinda the wielder of the Shiny Rod and the savior of magic she didn’t were selected because of her responsibilities as the head of the Cavendish house

“Also, the forest is not so far from the manor, if somehow I’m late you can always go to look for me” 

She said while she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips

“Now let’s go, I’m running late and I’m sure James must be mad by now”

It was a peaceful Saturday night, and even if Diana was a little sad because Akko was going away she knew her cute girlfriend was right, there were still stars shining on the outside, her personal star was not going to abandon her, it was just a couple of weeks and then she would be back with a lot of scrapes in her arms and mud in her face, just like it always has been

“Alright sweetheart, but promise me you won’t be doing anything too reckless, I love your scars and all of that but I would prefer not to have to heal more of them… and… you know I’ll miss you, so just come back to me, okay?”

Both of them were now on the front door of the Cavendish manor, the night was a little cold but it wasn’t annoying at all

“Yes, Diana! Don’t be too worried about me, I’ll be fine! There’s nothing that Atsuko Kagari can’t handle!” 

The crimson eyed girl said with a mock tone while she was making exaggerated poses

“I know you’ll be fine dearie”

Diana let a sight escape from her lips as she looked up to the night sky

“And you know I’ll always come back to you, so, when you look to the night skies don’t think of goodbyes, think how I’m right here by your side, if my memory is still in your mind then it means that I had never really leave you”

The brunette said with sweetness, and before she left the house she took the face of her beloved girlfriend and she gave her a quick kiss on the lips

“I love you Diana! See you next month!”

She took her broom as she muttered “Tia Freyre”, and the she left

“I love you too”

Diana went back to the inside of the manor with a strange concern 

—————————

It was Saturday in the morning, Akko was coming back from her trip today and Diana was a little to excited, since Akko left something in her gut started telling her this trip was a very bad idea, she didn’t knew why but she was really worried about her girlfriend, anyways, today was the day and she was extremely happy.

From what she knew Akko was probably arriving at noon, so she started her day as usual, she ate her breakfast and she started working on a couple of papers about the new magical-centric hospital she was going to open next week…

*10:30 AM*

It was an hour and a half for Akko to arrive, and Diana knew it, the anxiety didn’t let her continue working so she decided to go change to a casual attire, Akko promised her they were going to have a date once she got back, the Cavendish knew it wouldn’t be an elaborated date because Akko was coming back from a long trip to the forest and the girl was probably tired.

The clothes she choose where a simple button-up white shirt with a blue vest above it, a pair of denim jeans and casual shoes, nothing too formal

*11:50 AM*

Just ten more minutes and Akko would be knocking the door calling for her saying that she was hungry or something like that

*12:15 PM*

Akko was just probably running late as usual 

*1:00 PM*

What is one hour? Diana waited for weeks, she could handle a couple more hours

*8:00 PM*

“She is running late, there’s nothing to worry about”

Diana said to herself one more time

*10:00 PM*

After ten long hours Diana finally heard an insistent knock on the front doors

“It has to be her, Anna can you please receive Akko? I’ll be in the kitchens serving some snacks for her”

Diana asked to her maiden as she started walking to the kitchens

“As you please young lady”  
.  
.  
.

“Lady Cavendish, your presence is required at the entrance, someone is asking for you”

One of Diana’s butlers said to her as he entered the kitchen

“Isn't Akko the one that had just arrived?”

Diana asked with confusion 

“I’m afraid the one requiring your presence isn’t miss Kagari”

He replied 

“Then who is it?”

“They claim to be James McClain”

Diana was confused, James McClain was the leader of the crew Akko was going with to the forest, why was he in her house and not her girlfriend?

“Tell them I’ll be there shortly Carter”

“I’ll tell them young Lady”

The man said as he stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Diana alone with her thoughts  
.  
.  
.

“Diana! Thank the Nine you are here!”

A black man exclaimed with relief when he spotted the blonde girl 

“James, it’s nice to see you too, before you say anything I need to know, where’s Atsuko?”

Diana greeted the guy with coldness 

“That’s exactly why I am here, Akko is still in the forest”

James said with nervousness while he scratched the right side of his head

“W-what!? Explain yourself now!”

Diana demanded to the guy with brown eyes, also, until now Diana notice the way he was dressed, his shirt was ripped from the left side of his neck letting see a really ugly-looking scrape, his curly hair was a complete mess, and his jeans were burned to the upper part of his calf

“Wait, I think it would be better if we have this conversation inside, also those wounds need to be healed”

She said a little more calmed as she let James enter the manor  
.  
.  
.

“And you guys just leave her there?! All alone!”

Both the blonde and the brunette boy were in a living room talking about everything that happened in the forest a couple of days ago.

After Diana healed James wounds, he finally told her why her beloved girlfriend wasn’t in her house, he said that four days ago when they were exploring a new part of the forest they were attacked, he at first didn’t recognize the beast that attacked them because they escaped from the place as fast as they could.

————

_“Is anybody else hearing that sound?”_

_A guy with blue hair asked to his crew after hearing something scratching a tree_

_“Don’t worry Arthur, it’s probably just a squirrel”_

_Someone said to him with no worries_

_“Yeah… just a squirr-“_

_The Arthur guy started saying but a scream interrupted him_

_“Everyone! Run!”_

_Akko, the witch that accompanied them, yelled as she started casting offensive and defensive spells…_

————

James said that that was the only time Akko used any kind of defensive spells, he said that before the attack the trip went without any problems, then, he told Diana that today in the morning when they were going back to the entrance of the forest they again hear the mysterious scratching sound they hear the day of the attack

————

_“Guys…”_

_Arthur said in a fearful whisper_

_“Shush Arthur, Akko, what do we do?”_

_A girl with green eyes asked as she shut up her partner_

_“I don’t think there is a safe escape route right now, unless we want to either go back to the forest or guide the beast to Wedinburgh”_

_Akko whispered back to the girl with nervousness_

_“Do you have any ideas James?”_

_The brunette asked after a couple of intense seconds passed_

_“I don’t know! You are the witch here!”_

_He whispered-yelled to her_

_“Whoa, thanks for th-“_

_**“Roaaaaaar!”** _

_Before Akko could end her sentence a petrifying roar interrupted her, it was so powerful that no one dared to move, and thanks to that they finally discovered what the beast was._

_An imposing chimera was in front of them, his lion head was the one that roared, his goat one was pointing at them with its horns and the one from the dragon was looking at them with rage_

_“Hey there little kitty”_

_Akko finally said as she get out of her shock, she took out her wand with clumsiness while she was slowly approaching to the beast_

_**“Hissss!”** _

_Now it was the dragon head that made a sound_

_“Yeah, that’s completely understandable, of course I know what you are saying”_

_The crimson eyed girl was getting even closer to the chimera, wand now in her right hand_

_“Now we don't have the time to play kitty, maybe you would like to go back to your house? I’m just saying…”_

_**“Rooooaaaar”** _

_The lion head roar again as the goat head started hitting some trees with its horns, while the beast was doing that Akko took out some sort of note of her sweatshirt pocket_

_“We don’t have much time, James take this and give it to Diana, tell her I’ll be fine that I’ll be going home someday”_

_The beast once again turned its three heads to the explorers and when it was about to jump to them Akko screamed the first spell that came into her mind_

_“Blaecus!”_

_Akko’s wand glowed in a blinding shine as the spell hit its target, the beast screamed in rage as the dragon head released powerful flames to the forest floor_

_“And now is time for you to run guys! I’ll catch up with you later”_

_The witch said as she suit herself in a battling position_

_All of that happened at ten in the morning, he said, but they didn’t leave the forest until 8:00 pm waiting to Akko to come back, thing that obviously didn’t happen so they just left as fast as they could to alert any other witch they knew_

————

“Yes, she is probably still in the forest, but don’t worry Diana she is a powerful witch, I’m sure she’ll be back, and if for some reason she takes to much time to return we could always go to look for her”

James answered to the young woman as he took the note out of his pants pocket 

“Also, here is the note Akko told me to gave you, I don’t know what it says, so take it, it’s yours after all”

He handed the note to Diana

_Dear Diana,  
if you are reading this then it means I’m not home yet, therefore it also means something happened here in the forest, probably some sort of problem with some kind of magical beast, if the one delivering this is James then it probably means there’s nothing to worry about, anyways, I promise you I’ll make it through the night, and you’ll never have to feel alone again, I’ll come back soon, see ya! _

-Sincerely yours, Akko

Diana read the note slowly making sure she read it right.

Akko was still all alone in a unexplored forest full of all kind of beast, yeah it was totally fine, she is promising she is coming back soon, nothing to worry about at all, she is promising she’ll make through the night, she is sure that Diana would never have to feel alone again, Diana star is still shining she is just a little too far to spot it but she will come back 

“Thank you James, I would offer you to stay the night because it is pretty late, but I can’t, sorry”

Diana said with no apology in her voice while she accompanied the man to the doors

“Yeah, I understand, anyways, I need to get home to tell my sister I’m back, I’ll tell you if I find out something about Akko, bye!”

“Bye!”

After he left Diana went to her backyard to stargaze a little, for some reason the night sky always got to calm her nerves but tonight it didn’t worked, everytime she spotted a star she thought about the eyes of her cute and clumsy girlfriend, about how she was all alone in the middle of nowhere probably looking for a way to come back home, but after some anxious and depressing moments Diana finally saw a constellation that did pacified her, it was the Big Dipper, it was the Shiny Rod, it was all Diana needed to see to know Akko was still safe and sound wherever she was

—————————

Three days had already passed and there was no sign of Akko, James told her the Monday morning that if Akko didn’t appear by Friday night they would be going back for her with a new crew full of witches and wizards, Diana was thankful for the gesture but it didn’t calmed her nerves at all, that’s why she was still awake in her room, waiting for someone that was probably injured in the middle of a dangerous forest.

It was two in the morning of the Wednesday and Diana was about to cast a sleeping spell on herself when she saw a green light moving on the forest, it wasn’t very bright and it was probably going to fade very soon, it was moving in the direction of the manor in slow motion, it was like if someone was trying to get out of the place in most stealthy way they could muster, she didn’t reacted until she spot the figure of the person that was approaching to her state

As soon as she saw that disheveled brunette hair she knew who was coming home, she got out of her room the fastest she could and she run to her garden, when she tried to cast a quick light spell she realized she left her wand in her room, but she didn’t cared at all, the light was coming closer and the features of the person were becoming clearer, a cute and tired Asian face, long and dirty brunette hair, and a pair of beautiful and shining red eyes was all Diana needed to start crying, the relief she was feeling was nearly overwhelming.

“Diana!”

She heard the person screamed with happiness 

“Diana I’m home!”

She heard again, and she knew this wasn’t some sort of vivid dream, her star was finally home

“What took you so long?”

She asked with relief in her voice as she opened her arms for a very needed hug

“You know, the usual, I was playing with a Chimera and it’s cute babies”

Akko answered with a chuckle as she throw herself into Diana’s embrace 

“It sounds tiring, do you want to go to sleep?”

“Yes, just give me a second”

Akko looked up to the night sky and she said

“Thank you for leading me home! I owe you a big one!”

She yelled to apparently no-one 

“Who are you talking with?”

“The Rod, I’m sure he was taking care of me”

“Yeah, I’m also pretty sure he was”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three different quotes I used from three different songs I hope you can get them.
> 
> Blaecus is some sort of blinding spell 
> 
> Background song: https://youtu.be/mwsdub1ju3k


End file.
